narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki-Senju
Naruto Uchiha-Uzumaki Senju (ナルトサスケ、うずまき千住) is the son of Kushina Uchiha-Uzumaki and Minato Namikaze and also the adopted son of Tsunade Senju. He is also a member of the prestigious Uchiha Clan and also member of Uzumaki Clan and Senju Clan. Naruto is a ninja of Konohagakure. Content 1. Background 2. Appearance 3. Personality 4. Abilities 5. Equipment Background Naruto was born in Konohagakure and he is the son of Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uchiha-Uzumaki, but the day he was born the nine tailed fox attacked and Minato sealed the demon inside Naruto costing him his life and Kushina "died" during child birth. Ever since that day Naruto has been living on his own in the village and he wasn't enjoying his time in the village especially on his birthday when the village mobs will chase him and attack him. On Naruto's third birthday Naruto was sent to the hospital after a vicious by a group of Chunin level ninjas he met Tsunade Senju and her assistant Shizune. Tsunade and Shizune heard about Naruto's treatment in the village decided to adopt him into the family. Ever since Naruto had been adopted by Tsunade Naruto's life turned around as he made a couple of friends in Sakura Haruno, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, Choji Akimichi, and Shino Aburame. On Naruto's fifth birthday Naruto decided to go eat some ramen and on his way back home he ran into a drunk mob as they started chasing him and Naruto ended up in a alley where he unlocked his Echo Sharingan. Naruto was sent to his great grandmother Mai Uchiha-Uzumaki for training. ---- Appearance Naruto wears many different clothes throughout the whole novel, after Naruto's training Naruto lost his whisker marks and he wears fingerless gloves every where he goes. Naruto carries two different swords with him at all times. Naruto also a pack of cigarettes with him when he's not on missions to calm his nerves. Sometimes Naruto wears a red headband on his head when he's not missions Personality Naruto is a calm and goofy person when he's with his friends and family. When comes to missions Naruto will get serious and if you cross him you better watch your back. Naruto has friendly rivalry with Kiba and he can't stand Sasuke and his arrogant attitude. Naruto is very protective of friends and family so if you mess with them you have to deal with him. Naruto is in love with both Sakura and Ino and will do anything for them and he'll put his life on the line for them. ---- Abilities Naruto is a master of all five elements thanks to his echo sharingan and his training. 1. Fire Style: Great Fire Annihilation: A technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and then expelled from the mouth and shaped into a massive fireball, which covers a wide range as well. This makes the technique extremely difficult to either avoid or contain. 2. Wind Release: Rasenshuriken: The Rasenshuriken creates countless microscopic wind-blades that severely damage the body on a cellular level,the technique gives off a loud screech-like noise during and after its formation. 3. Water Release: Exploding Water Colliding Wave: The user spits out a great volume of water from their mouth, swallowing up and crushing the enemy with the advancing surge. The user can ride the wave, allowing them to move at high speed, and attack the enemy, now swept off their feet, without fear of counter-attacks. 4. Echo Sharingan: Has the ability to copy any jutsu and any kekkei genkai that the user wants to copy. And has the ability to repel someone. 5. Echo Mangekyo Sharingan: The user mangekyo sharingan abilities are 10x stronger than the original mangekyo sharingan. ---- Equipment Naruto carries with him two swords one that is a katana that has a spirit in it. Satsuki the phoenix that produces blue fire. The second sword is Orchimaru's Kusanagi Sword that Naruto obtained from his uncle when he was training.